


Not today

by FujoshiQueen07



Category: Toriko - Fandom
Genre: Komatsu is taking over, M/M, So done Komatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiQueen07/pseuds/FujoshiQueen07
Summary: Komatsu has his moments when it comes to his beloved partner/boyfriend. There are things that he can and can't take. Today, was one of those days. The day he put his foot down and made sure his boyfriend knew who was "Queen".





	Not today

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, made another one!

Komatsu had to admit. Although the adventures was fun and thrilling; he had his moments where he just couldn't stand his partner/boyfriend. Like when he is preparing food, it was the same thing "Toriko-san please wait!" Or "ITS NOT DONE PLEASE STOP EATING IT!". Or times where he wants to relax and do nothing, as if on cue Toriko pops up. He likes it but he also likes REST. He could never say no so he always sucks it up and just lets Toriko drag him around. He also doesn't like it when Toriko ignores his little, and most important, comments. Toriko tended to just eat things without knowing something about it. Just sometimes he would listen, but most times Komatsu's words go unheard. But most and very important! Toriko always had his way with Komatsu(mostly when Toriko is horny) Komatsu could only take so much and honestly today was just not the day.

Toriko was currently sitting down on a chair at the dinning table wolfing down every plate of food that was presented to him. Komatsu had had to be the one to cook of course, since he was the chef of the most now known hotel/restaurant. And the fact that everyone went home after doing their part of the job. Leaving Komatsu to finish the rest until his hungry boyfriend popped out of nowhere.

But he wasn't really having a 'good day'. Now that he was a well known chef just as Setsuno and the others, he was constantly being bombarded with Tv reporters, paparazzi, and harassment(from bastards that think they can get famous if they can get him). He just wanted to go home and sleep.

He looked at the last of dishes he was cleaning after gathering all the plates from Toriko. He just needed to bring out the final plate that would finish Toriko off. Dessert. Komatsu rinsed the last plate and put it in the the dish rack. He wiped his hands and smirked as he went to grab the specially made cake he had been saving for occasions like this. Well, this was actually the first he would be using it. He opened the fridge and pulled out the prize.

A five layer double chocolate strawberry cake. Made with a certain flour that depletes strength. The flour was a special plant that was brought back thanks to Teppei. Komatsu had had time to talk to Teppei about new ingredients that the saiseiya had revived. Teppei told him about this wheat he found and said that it was a special plant that makes a person weak. Like as weak as a kitten. He said that he had tried some just for a test and after 20 minutes he could barely left a stick. He was left hiding in some tree for at least 3 hours. Komatsu had asked for some after hearing Teppeis story. Although Teppei was kind of spectacle he still handed Komatsu a bag of it. He had of coursed ask Komatsu for the reason but after he heard Toriko call for Komatsu and watched as Komatsu's expression go from happy to irritated, he understood.

Komatsu had added just a little bit more of strawberries on the cake and then nodded in satisfaction. Best work yet, he thought. Komatsu had planned out everything. He was of course testing out the special ingredient but he was also testing his luck! Not his food luck because he knew that would never let him down. But more like HIS luck. The one were he hopes this plan goes the way he wants it to. He picked up the platter and headed out. Where he was met with his already drooling boyfriend.

"Here you go! Enjoy!" He placed the platter on the table and watch as Toriko smiled wide. He heard the usual 'itadakimasu' and the crystal of happiness. He left Toriko and headed for his things and the keys so that he could lock up. When he came back, the cake was gone and Toriko was giving his thanks.

"Fast as always." He came up to grab the platter and handed the keys to Toriko.

"Delicious as always!" He pecked Komatsu's cheek and Komatsu blushed. But when he turned away of course the Blush was gone in an instant. Remember, not a 'good day'. He returned and saw Toriko waiting for him.

"Shall we?" Toriko held the door open for him.

Komatsu nodded "Of course."

Komatsu was so glad that it only took about 12 minutes to get to his apartment. Because that gave him time to get everything ready. Mostly praying in his head. Toriko opened the door and let Komatsu in. Of course he could feel the intense gaze of his boyfriend, he had added a little 'drug' in the cake. Something like an aphrodisiac but only with no scent. So even a strong nose like Toriko or Terry's couldn't pick up even a hint of the drug.

Right when he entered his room, Toriko had grabbed him by his waist and lifted him.

"Wah! Toriko!"

Toriko dropped him on the bed and gazed down at Komatsu. Komatsu blushed hard. 'No! Stick to the plan!' Komatsu glanced at the clock behind Toriko as Toriko started to take his jacket and socks off, undoing the belt. 'Five more minutes' Komatsu watched as Toriko climbed up on him. 'Time for my act!"

Komatsu locked eyes with Toriko and licked his lips slowly and Toriko watched as his tongue slid on his plump lips. Komatsu flipped them over, Toriko letting(because he did like gazing up at Komatsu) and removed his shirt, making sure his plan was going as planned. Toriko attacked his lips. Bringing Komatsu down to him so that he could devour him. Komatsu trailed his fingers down his sexy body and dipped fingers under Torikos shirt. Pushing it up so his fingers could get that nice feel of Torikos warm skin and hard muscles. Toriko understood when Komatsu had pushed his shirt up to his chin and made do to take it off. Komatsu grabbed it turned to throw it in the basket, or more to glance at the clock.

'1 more minute' Komatsu licked and nibbled at Torikos lips and traveled his hands up and down Torikos arms. He looked Toriko straight in the eyes as he pulled back. '30, 29, 28...' Komatsu brought one of Torikos hands up to his mouth, Torikos other hand already making way to his hips, and opened his mouth to let thick fingers in. Sucking them and making them wet. He grounded his erection on Toriko, already feeling the beast in his boyfriends pants. '10, 9, 8...'

Toriko moaned "Can't wait to fuck you and make you scream"

'5, 4, 3, 2,...' Komatsu pulled Torikos fingers out of his mouth and smirked "I think not."

' 1 '

Toriko looked at him confused. In a fast motion Komatsu grabbed Torikos wrist and pushed them above his head. "Wah!"

Komatsu held Torikos wrist with in one hand and pulled hidden hand cuffs from their hiding spot and locked Torikos hands, pulling out another pair to lock Torikos cuff to the bed frame. Good thing they had a steel bed frame, cause wood would have broken from their 'rough' nights.

He looked down at Toriko and saw that he was not happy "what's wrong Toriko~" Komatsu purred with delight. Laying down on his boyfriends chest, a hand coming up supporting his head. His other hand lightly drew circles on Torikos now sensitive skin. Toriko shuddered.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Komatsu smirked at him and just laughed.

"Why, I'm taking over tonight." His expression turned from a smirk to a dark gaze. Eyes turning dark.

"Let me go Komatsu!" Toriko tugged at the cuffs, breath getting heavier, the drug really starting to kick in. But the strength he so much as basked in was no where to be found "Why can't I break these!? What did you-"

"Why you ask?" Komatsu laughed "Why, that delicious cake you ate? It had a little, or more like a lot, of something in it."

"You drugged me!" Komatsu sat back up

"To make you horny yes! But to make you as weak as a kitten! Oh no!" He shook his head and just giggled

Toriko just pulled on the cuffs, head fuzzy. Komatsu got off of Toriko and stripped out of his clothes. Even though Toriko was tied down he still got excited by watching Komatsu.

"When I get out of this, I'm gonna punish you." Torikos voice was dark. It would usually make Komatsu scared but it only made him even more sadistic. Eyes growing even darker(Toriko feared this side of Komatsu)

Komatsu laughed darkly and it sent shivers down Torikos spine. He made his way over to Toriko after he had grabbed the lube and climbed back up on his cuffed down boyfriend. "Sorry Toriko but I'm done with your bullshit. I'm setting things straight tonight and you're gonna listen!"

"Tsk! What makes you think you're gonna get the last laugh. When my strength comes back I'll make you pay. I know this will end up with you crying for me." Toriko smirked, of course he was high nose about this! Komatsu was one for coming first.

But tonight was gonna be different. Komatsu smiled devilishly, his dark eyes gazing down into Torikos and Toriko couldn't help but drop his confidence and his smirk. He knew when Komatsu had that smile, nothing good was gonna happen for him.

"Not today, To-ri-ko"

=

Komatsu had set him straight that night, Toriko didn't wanna relive those moments ever again. Komatsu made him know that he was not the only predator in the apartment they shared together. Well, Komatsu was no predator. He was more like a ruthless queen that took shit from no one. Not even his king.

"Teppei."

"Ah...yea Toriko?"

"Don't ever give Komatsu new ingredients, unless I know about it."

 

 


End file.
